Fifteen and Fearless
by FanGyrl
Summary: Ari's moving in with the Jackson/Blofis family,and she's going to start going to Percy's school,Goode High. But the life of a demigod is never easy,so of course there's going to be bumps along the way.SEQUEL TO "THE FORBIDDEN CHILD" YOU MUST READ IT FIRST
1. Birthday Surprize

…**So… disclaimer.**

**Me: I don't own PJO… or anything else I may happen to mention. **

**Ricky, Is, Ari, Connor, and Josh: It's good to be back.**

**Me: how have y'all been?**

**Josh: Good, I was casted as Peeta in The Hunger Games while you were gone.**

**Me: I know! I absolutely loved it!**

**Is: Fine. Grounded. You know.**

**Me: Well, you shouldn't be such a troublemaker!**

**Ari: I'm happy that you're continuing with my story!**

**Me: it may even be a trilogy.**

**Ricky: *pouts at not being able to answer first.* Hey!**

**Me: Right! Ricky, how are you?**

**Ricky: Great, but question. How do you have my phone number?**

**Me: I- I have no idea wh- what you're talking about! *thunder booms because of the oath that they swore in the previous story***

**Ricky: You're lying!**

**Me: *grumbles* I got it from one of your friends. **

***suspenseful music plays loudly***

…_**to be continued…**_

"Happy Birthday Ari!" my friends yelled as I walked into the dining pavilion. Everyone was here except Justin**{1}**. He and Chrys had had a nasty break up, and he moved to Hollywood to finally enjpy the fame. He wrote once a month, and he had sent me a birthday card in the mail that I had received two days ago.

"Aww, guys! You shouldn't have!" I smiled. My favorite foods was laid out on the Poseidon table. It was indeed my birthday: September fifteenth. School had been delayed until the twentieth, so everyone was still at camp. All the gifts were green, as was my cake. I gave everyone a hug and we tore into the food. They sang "Happy Birthday" and I blew out the fifteen candles. There was a total of six presents. I grabbed the closest one which was a small rectangle. It could have been a book, a video game, or a dvd. I tore off the paper and revealed an autographed copy of the movie "Never Say Never" with a sticky note on it. I read aloud

"Sorry I couldn't be there Ari, but I hope you enjoy my gift. See ya later 'biggest underwater fan'**{2}**- Justin" Chrys took it well, considering that she was in a new relationship. I grabbed the next gift, it was a box, a bit small. The tag read "From Percy" I opened it to find a box for a tiny little flip phone called a Pantech C3b. It was smaller that a credit card! But it was still a phone.

"Oh my gods! Thank you Percy!" I exclaimed, throwing my newly tanned arms around my brother's**{3}** neck.

"You're welcome, Ari," he laughed when I had released him. I took hold of the next present, it was from the Stolls. Ricky, by boyfriend looked weary. They were brothers; him, Travis and Connor. I brushed it off and ripped half of the paper off the box and blushed a deep crimson.

"And _why _would I need this?" I asked, holding the half unwrapped box of Trojan Ecstasy condoms. Everyone howled with laughter as Ricky's cheeks set aflame.

"Well, considering that _we_ are Hermes kids, we know how the boys can get sometimes," travis started through his laughter.

"And we just want to make sure that you kids are safe, so we don't have to explain why one of our brothers was killed by the Savior of Olympus," Connor finished. I blushed at the thought they were suggesting.

"**NOT **funny guys," Ricky muttered. I would have blushed darker, but I came up with something. I threw the box at my brother.

"You and Annabeth need those more than me ad Ricky, Perce," I said as he caught them. Now he and Annabeth blushed as everyone laughed. Next I grabbed a box that seemed bigger than the majority of the gifts. The tag said "From Annabeth"

"Annabeth, you didn't have to get me anything!" I exclaimed in surprise of reading the tag.

"I know, I just hope you like it," she announced. Inside was an HP mini laptop.

"Aww, thanks Annabeth!" I squealed giving her a hug.

"How come we didn't get a hug? Our gift was clearly superior, because you and our little brother could enjoy it!" travis and connor whined. Then, their "little brother" who towered over them despite his age plowed into the youngest of the two. Conner and Ricky were a knot of limbs, profanities and hair before travis and I realized what was happening.

"Ricky!" I yelled, trying to get to the half brothers.

"Ari, stop," Percy said getting in front of me. I looked over his shoulder in time to see Ricky's left fist slam into Connor's cheek.

"Do you know what this is, idiot?" Ricky asked Connor, but Travis answered.

"It's a purity ring…" he trailed off.

"Whoa! You're a virgin?" Connor exclaimed with disbelief. Everyone now turned towards the three brothers, but Ricky glanced at me.

"Yeah, do you have a problem with that?" he said calmly.

"Um, yes! You are not a member of the Hermes cabin!" the Stolls announced to him at the same time.

"It's a disgrace to the family!" Travis confirmed. Ricky looked down, embarrassed.

"I think it's honorable," I announced, appalled by the Stoll brothers' way of thinking. I walked up to Ricky, stood on my tippy toes, and kissed his neck. The height difference was immense, so even standing as tall as I could, he would have still had to lean down to meet my lips with his. Plus, Ricky astonishingly, wasn't one for PDA.

"Well, not that this love fest isn't adorable, but can you open my gift next?" Is, my sister of sorts**{4}** deadpanned. She tossed the present at me as she spoke. It was a tiny box, I opened it to reveal my favorite nail polish! I had run out!

"Thanks Is, I was out," I thanked her, giving her a half hug. The fifth gift was delicately wrapped in seaweed, and I knew it had to be from Klaia, my gaurdian. I unwrapped the beautiful shell, and held it up to my ear.

"Hello kori**{5}**," Klaia's voice spoke. I gasped.

"Mama?**{6}**" I asked into the shell, as everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"Yes darling," my gaurdian's voice bubbled "This shell is for you, so that we may keep in touch while you stay with your mother."

"Thank you Mama, this is a wonderful gift!" I said to her, happy for her effort.

"It may also be used to speak with your naiad friends in the lake at camp," she announced.

"Truly?" I wondered.

"Of course, kori!" she laughed.

"Oh thank you Mama! Thank you!" I said, before hearing her hang up.

"So, what is it?" Percy was the one to ask me.

"Oh! It's wonderful Percy! It's a shell-phone from Mama! From Klaia, the Neried! I can keep in touch with her, Aysu, Mesi, and Nilofer while I'm with you, Mom, and Paul!" I sang. A 'light bulb' look passed over everyone's face as an

"Oh," was chorused.

"One left," Kat **{7} **announced. It must have been from Ricky, he hadn't given me a present yet… I tore the paper off of the small box, opened it, and saw a key ring with a single key, and a heart charm on it. Underneath, was the tag, the gift indeed was from Ricky.

"What's the key _to_ sweetheart?" I asked giving him a look.

"Call for Midnight, she knows the way," Ricky told me. So I called my Pegasus. Soon, the smaller of the only two pure black Pegasi**{8]** I knew flew in.

"_Hey girl, how's the b-day going?" _Midnight asked me.

"Good! Ricky has a surprise for me, he said you know where to go," I told her. She whinnied.

"_He's right about that! Both of y'all get on,"_ she said. We did, and she took us to a duplex in downtown New York.

"Try the key on the right side," Ricky said, barely a whisper. I did, and the front door unlocked. I walked into the living room and sat down.

"Where are we?" I wondered aloud, clearly amazed, and slightly confused about this house, and the key that had unlocked the door.

"This is where I live, this is my home," Ricky announced, sounding proud and sad at the same time.

**So, I hope that this was a good first chapter, and that you all think this idea is neat, comment, review, subscribe! **

**~FG **

**1 Remember, in the first story, Justin Bieber is Ari's friend, and a son of Apollo.**

**2 That's another referance to the first story, where Justin quizzes Ari on her knowledge of him.**

**3 Ari's parents are Sally Jackson (Blofis) and Posiedon, so she's Percy's full sister, remember?**

**4 Remember how close they are? Well, they consider each other family now, not just best friends. **

**5 "Daughter" in Greek. Klaia raised Ari, remember?**

**6 Sally is "Mom" and Klaia is "Mama" ok?**

**7 You remember the daughter of Morpheus right? Well, she's back, along with most from the other story as well. **

**8 So obviously Blackjack is one, but do you all remember the black **_**mare**_** that Percy rescued from the Princess Andromeda too? Well, let's just say, she came to CHB too, and Ari's Pegasus, Midnight. **


	2. Porcelain Doll

**Back again! So I hope everyone is enjoying this new story. Well, as you know, I own nothing. **

**Ricky: wait, who gave you my phone number?**

**Me: Um… well, technically I found it.**

**Ricky: Where? **

**Me: Facebook. **

**Ari: ENOUGH! On with the story. **

_Previously: "This is where I live, this is my home," Ricky announced, sounding proud and sad at the same time._

The house, duplex, whatever, was eerily quiet. I slipped the key into my pocket. I had expected someone to come through the door and greet Ricky… where was everyone?"Where's your family?" I wondered aloud.

"It's just me and my mom," Ricky announced grabbing two Dr. Peppers from the refrigerator.

"Where is she?" I asked him.

"She's one of the medics for the troops, she's overseas in Afghanistan," he answered me dejectedly.

"Oh! Ricky," I exclaimed, embracing him. His mind seemed to flashback to the party.

"Do you really think it's honorable that I'm like, the only person over fourteen who's a virgin in the Hermes cabin?" he wondered.

"I do, I think it's sweet. I know it really shouldn't matter to me and all, but that makes me feel happy, that we're at the same level. I wouldn't want you to feel like we were too different," I said to him. He smirked.

"I'm supposed to be on the same level as the mighty princess of the sea?" he laughed. I pouted.

"Of course, we _are _dating, and I want it to be like we're on the same level," I tried to explain.

"I know, Ari," he chuckled leaning down towards me. Anticipating what he would try, I stood on my tiptoes. He placed a chaste kiss on my lips, and a slight tap upon my nose. I opened my green eyes to see his own hazel irises waiting to look into mine. They twinkled.

"We should get back to camp now. Don't you have to finish packing?" he suggested. I sighed.

"Yeah, I really have to get some stuff from the cave… Want to come?" I asked, inviting him to see my old home.

"Will I be able to breathe?" he checked, I nodded, before taking his hand, and leading him outside the door. When we were out of the building, I emitted a sharp whistle, and Midnight came soon.

"_Where to boss?" _she asked me.

"Right above the cave, I need to get some stuff from home," I said, mounting her.

"_Hot shot here too?" _she wondered, whinnying at her joke.

"Yeah, he's coming. I want him to meet Klaia," I announced. Ricky's face paled at the mention of my guardian. I rolled my eyes and pulled him onto Midnight. Soon we were soaring through the air, and I loved the feeling of flying. Since the sky is Zeus's realm, I can only fly on a Pegasus, but it's not like I mind… I mean, I hate flying in airplanes! I let out a hoot of laughter, as I looked back to see the terrified look on his face as my hair was whipping across Ricky's arms. I flashed him a smile, and his look went from terrified to amused for a split second before Midnight flipped a loop-de-loop, dropping us into the deep blue ocean. As we broke through the surface, I made sure for a bubble to surround us.

"This reminds me of our first talk," Ricky laughed, shaking his wet hair like a dog.

"It is similar," I laughed, being completely dry.

"You know, it's not fair that you never get wet," Ricky announced, noticing my dryness. I crinkled my nose as the bubble started moving us to my previous home.

"It's not that I _never _get wet, I just _choose _not to most of the time," I giggled. We sat, enjoying the quiet, as our bubble submarine arrived at the entrance of the cave. I pushed the bubble up tight to Ricky's body, letting the water envelope me.

"Mama?" I called, walking in and guiding Ricky. Klaia came into view, looking just how I remembered her, but now wearing a coral, literally made of coral, dress.

"Kori!" she exclaimed, embracing me. I hugged her just as tightly. I suppose I hadn't realized how much I actually missed her. As we dropped our embrace, she noticed the bubble.

"This must be Ricky," she smiled.

"Hello, yes, I'm Ricky," he announced.

"Come; let us go to the med bay. There is air there," Klaia announced, taking me, and bubble Ricky up to the said room. As we broke into the air, Ricky's bubble popped.

"Hi, I'm Ricky," Ricky laughed sticking his hand out to Klaia. She looked at it confused, and then stuck her hand out in front of him.

"I am Klaia," she said with a smile, thinking she knew what to do. Now Ricky was the one who was confused.

"Umm… anyway, It's nice to meet you," he struggled; now rubbing the back of his neck. I bit my lip to keep from laughing. Poor Ricky! He was clearly out of his element here, he probably would have winked or something, but knowing that she raised me, he had no idea how to act in this situation.

"A pleasure to meet you as well, are you here to help my kori pack?" she wondered.

"Umm… yeah, sure!" he said with fake enthusiasm. I laughed, and grabbed his hand before diving into the water again. I reformed Ricky's little air submarine, and joined him in it again.

"You know, I'm starting to think you just like seeing me in a wet t-shirt," Ricky announced, wringing said t-shirt out. My face flushed as we entered my room. _"Drain"_ I thought to the water. Soon enough, we were standing in a room of air.

"So, what all do you need?" he asked, looking at my pretty barren room.

"Not much," I replied as I got my three suitcase set from inside my closet and opened them all. Then, I decided we should start with my music. Soon, I felt other presences in the room. Mama must have sent some of the invisible servants in to help us.

"You and I need to just sit and wait apparently, Ricky," I announced, and his face screwed up in confusion.

"Servants," I explained. A look of realization was now donned by his boyish features.

"You, start with my clothing, all of the pants and shirts, let me know when you've reached the dresses and shoes. And you, fold things and start placing them into my smallest suitcase," I said to the invisible servants. Soon, their unseen hands were fast at work. Then, I grabbed my medium sized suitcase, and Ricky and I went over to my bookshelf, which seemed to take up that entire half of my room.

"Everything on the shelves will come," I announced, kneeling to the bottom shelf to start clearing. Ricky and his super tall self was reaching for the books and music on the top shelf, between the two of us, we had cleared the shelves pretty quickly.

"What next?" Ricky asked with a twinkle in his eye. I looked up at him as I stood, and he gave me a smirk. I rolled my eyes, and walked over to my vanity. I got my seashell hand mirror, my collection of nail polishes, my makeup, and all my hair stuff. Once they were out of my hand and in the bag, I was tackled to the ground, being tickled by my idiot of a boyfriend, squealing and laughing my head off.

"Ricky! Ricky stop!" I laughed as his nimble fingers hit rapidly against my sides.

"Ricky sto-" I was cut off by his lips, it was the first time he had kissed me this softly. My eyelids fluttered shut, and I joined the kiss. As he leaned away, he saw my awed expression.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," he sighed letting go, and moving away from me.

"Ricky, why don't you like PDA?" I asked him.

"I don't want to get carried away. What the Stolls said about Hermes kids is true, and you have no idea how badly them giving you _those_ upset me. Because it reminded me of just how unpredictable I am," he explained.

"Ricky, I, I didn't know you felt that way. Oh Poseidon! And me pressuring you probably isn't helping at all here…" I moaned.

"No, you're fine, but… I think of you as a porcelain doll that I'd rather not break," he chuckled ruefully at his sweet way of thinking. I realized with a start that I was like a doll to him; I was nearly a foot and a half smaller than him, and petite against his now muscled yet still lanky build.

"Since I'm a doll do you want to play fashion show?" I asked realizing that the servants were done with my closet except for my gowns and shoes.

"I hope you don't mean "dress up"," he announced warily. I laughed, oh, the thought he was suggesting!

"No! I meant, well, do you want to see my dresses?" I wondered.

"Sure, doll," he smirked. 'Oh goodness, what have I started with this porcelain doll theme?' I thought smiling, going to my closet. I had several dress and heel sets. I decided to go in order, since I had them alphabetized. First off was aquamarine **(type /forcheap-fashionable-medium-aquamarine-casrin-bridal-moments-quinceanera-dresses-with-spaghetti-straps-and-strapless-sweetheart-neckline-of-taffeta-fabric-style-d139-in-2010-p-18286 into the search bar) **I slid into the ball gown, then moved on to the matching heels **(type .com/post/17337567444/survival-oftheillest-prada-aquamarine-heels into the search bar) **I stepped out of my closet and into Ricky's view. He wolf whistled. I blushed.

"Ricky," I giggled, looking down.

"You look like a princess," he commented. I laughed a little.

"Ricky, I am a princess!" I smiled. He rolled his eyes, and I went back into my dressing room. I looked at the blue dress, and shook my head; I'd save his favorite color for last. Next was now cream, since I was skipping blue. **(type . into the search bar for the dress and . for heels) **While walking out again, I received a similar reaction from this one.

"Hello your majesty!" Ricky announced over dramatically with a bow, causing me to blush again.

"Your grace," I said giving a curtsy. Like always I was wearing my silver circlet. I packed the aqua dress, and shoes, then gave a wave as I went back to put the fuchsia dress on **(dress: sale-fashion-ball-gown-oneshoulder-drape-embroidery-layered-fuchsia-floorlength-prom-dress-with-flower-rd0191-sale-5029 shoes: .com/topic/rsvp-lovely-shoes) **after it was on, I stood in front of Ricky, letting him watch me twirl.

"This must have been the life, you were a real princess! Why throw it away for life on land?" he asked me with a confused look.

"For the same reason Ariel in The Little Mermaid did, it was like a prison, not a palace," I explained in vain. He looked at me like I had no clue about anything. I sighed and went back into my closet to try on my green set after packing the cream one. **(dress: . shoes: .com/post/4740414927) **I smiled, walking out of the huge closet; this was my second favorite, since it was my favorite color. I walked out, did a turn and struck a pose.

"Have you ever thought of modeling?" Ricky questioned seeing the pose. I shook my head and blushed.

"You should," he decided.

"No, I'm too clumsy!" I laughed, tossing the last dress into the bag.

"Are you saving any room for your jewelry junk?" Ricky wondered, since there were already several ball gowns in the bag.

"No need, they're magic, they hold as much as I need them to," I explained to him, shaking my blonde hair. "Ok, next!" he called. I laughed. Next was indigo **(. and /purple-pumps/) **I walked out, and he just smiled. I packed the last dress then, went back to change into the magenta one **(. and .com/reviews/paris-hilton-charmed-heel-magenta)**"How do you like this one?" I wondered aloud. "You look beautiful in all of them," he replied with a cheeky grin. Next was orange **(. and /tag/orange-heels) **I came out and was met by an over dramatic applause.

"Yeah, yeah! Laugh it up!" I scoffed playfully before changing into the pink dress **(. and . the shoes) **

"This is my least favorite," I announced doing a twirl.

"Oh really? Why would that be" Ricky asked.

"I absolutely _loathe_ this color," I confessed, ready to rip it off. This one will be staying. Next was red **(. with .) **

"This one makes me feel beautiful," I confessed as Ricky eyed the red ball gown.

"You're always beautiful Ari," he announced, causing me to blush almost the same shade as the dress. I turned on my heel, and put on the turquoise **(** **. with the fifth one down here .) **after turquoise came violet **(.?main_page=product_reviews&products_id=44 with the heels on** **.com/futuremrsmack/milestones/177499) **this one was Is' favorite, I was going to give it to her for Christmas.

"I'm going to give this one to Is," I announced giving a twirl.

"Cool, so what color is next? And how many more left? You know we still have to get back to camp before you can leave right?" Ricky quizzed.

"Haha, next is white, there are three left, and yes, I realize. Oh, and you, all of my makeup and hair supplies into the big bag," I answered before ordering a servant. I went back into my closet. I don't know if Ricky should see the next one… it's to be my wedding gown when the time comes. I shrugged out of the violet one and slid into it anyway. **(the third one down here at .com/wedding-dress-with-sleeves/ with .) **I stepped out, and his breathing hitched.

"Is that your…?" his question trailed off.

"Wedding dress? Yeah," I answered his unfinished question.

"Are you…?" he trailed off once more.

"No, it's staying," I interrupted him, blushing and walking back into the closet to put on the yellow dress. **(. with the top ones on .com/bridal-shoes/yellow-bridal-shoes-and-bridesmaid-by-christian-louboutin/)**

"One more left!" I called stepping out in this one.

"That one's less of a shock. You know what I just realized?" he questioned.

"What?" I wondered.

"You skipped blue," he smirked, knowing that I had saved his favorite color for last. I blushed, and swiftly went to change into said dress **(the fifth one down at . with the third ones down at /blue-homecoming-heels/) **

"So, how do you like your favorite color?" I asked stepping out in the dress. He let out a wolf whistle and gave me a once over.

"That's my favorite shade of blue you know that?" he asked, I rolled my eyes obviously knowing this.

"Ya know, it's Percy's favorite too," I laughed before going to change back into my outfit from earlier. It was a simple white sundress and sneakers. I walked over to my jewelry cabinet and sighed.

"What?" Ricky asked, seeing my expression.

"My tiara, I won't be able to wear it at school will I?" I asked.

"Well, you could, but people would think you're full of yourself," he tried to explain…

"Would it not get stolen?" I wondered aloud.

"With you being my girlfriend, Isabella Hilargi's best friend and Percy Jackson's little sister, it's highly unlikely," Ricky reassured me. I smiled, and picked up the tiara that attached to the circlet I was currently wearing. I placed it on my head and gave Ricky a smile before zipping up my bags, and dragging him into the open waters with me. When we broke surface, Midnight, Blackjack, Porkpie and Guido were there waiting, each of the male Pegasi took a suitcase, and Midnight got me and Ricky. Well, off to camp half blood we go.

**Ok, so I'd like to thank ARavenWritingDesk (love the reference to Alice in Wonderland btw!) for the amazing review! It reassured me that people are still interested in Ari's story, so thank you. Review, subscribe, favorite, and wait for more!**

**~FG**


	3. School Shopping

**I'm not dead! But in fact I am back again! So I hope everyone is enjoying this new story. **

**So, here's the disclaimer.**

**Ricky: You found my phone number, on **_**Facebook**_**?**

**Me: Yepp, you really shouldn't trust your friends **

**Is: What does this have to do with anything?**

**Josh: Yeah, seriously! **

**Me: Hold on! One second! I'm typing!**

**Ari: Type faster.**

**Me: *glares***

**Ari: I am the Princess of the Sea, don't you be testin' me girlfriend.**

**Is: Ari, stop… **

**Ari: *pouts***

**Connor: *magically appears* Ummm… FG doesn't own PJO, HOO, or anything… and apparently this story will coincide with the HOO series. Enjoy!**

_Previously: Well, off to Camp Half Blood we go…_

Ricky and I were riding on my Pegasus Midnight, on our way back to camp. I hadn't realized how long we were gone… time is different underwater, so the sun was rising. Just as we landed in Camp Half Blood and dismounted, I heard the ear shattering scream of _Connor Stoll_…

"What was that?" I heard Ricky ask.

"That was my best friend's boyfriend…" I muttered.

"You mean to say that was my brother?" he gaped. I nodded, and he laughed, took my hand, and started racing towards cabin eleven. When we got there, we saw Connor Stoll kneeling on the ground, holding his jaw, whimpering with Is standing over him, admiring her purple and silver manicure.

"Great Zeus! What did you do to him Is?" I laughed, seeing him. Ricky let out a snort.

"He said you and Ricky should break up, so I punched him in the face," Is replied bluntly, paying no mind to the whimpering Connor on the ground. Ricky growled, and pulled me close. I tried to kiss his cheek to calm him down, but I could only reach his neck, so I had to settle for that. His muscles visibly loosened.

"What're you doing here? You're no longer a member of this cabin, don't you recall?" Connor sneered, well, as much as he could after Is had knocked him flat.

"Just came to pick up my stuff," Ricky snarled, tensing up again, he went inside, grabbed a backpack that I assumed had everything of his in it, and stuffed some clothes from his trunk in. Then, as quickly as he had dragged me here, he lugged me away.

"Ricky, where're we going?" I wondered. He gave me a cheeky grin before throwing me onto his back.

"I dunno," he chuckled sweetly. I sighed, and thought about how high school was going to be… I was going to be a freshman at Goode in less than a week. Soon, we were leaving camp. I was barley paying attention until we hopped into _Percy's _car. Well, SUV, I guess… I don't know, it's a HUMMER!. It's midnight blue and was a present for his birthday this year. The reason why I started paying attention was because there were people inside. Percy, Annabeth, Is, Chrys, and Kat… Ricky got in the middle, and threw his bag in the back, and set me on his lap.

"Ok, seriously, _where _are we going?" I asked again.

"Shopping!" the girls in the vehicle chorused. I smiled, this was something I was good at.

"Ok," I said. Soon enough we pulled into the mall parking lot.

"Where should we start?" Is smirked wickedly. Oh no… they were going to make me a Barbie doll… ugh. I'd already been through this once with Aphrodite **(1) **.

"How about JCP?" I asked.

"Oh, no, Goode has uniforms remember?" Percy reminded me.

"Oh, yes, then where will we be going?" I wondered aloud.

"A store called Just Tees'n,**(2)**" Annabeth announced. I nodded like I knew where that was. Kat and Chrys rolled their eyes, and Ricky chuckled, pulling me closer into him. Soon we had arrived at our destination.

"Yo! Welcome to Just Tees'n! What can I do ya for?" the rainbow haired girl behind the counter asked.

"Just getting some Goode uniforms for my little sister," Percy announced.

"Ah, the little sister that just moved from your dad's place?" she wondered. He nodded, and I wondered how she knew.

"Percy how did she…?" I trailed off.

"I told her we'd be in," he answered my unfinished question.

"Oh," I muttered.

"OK, so here's the uniforms for Goode," Is announced showing me the uniforms. My eyes widened.

"Those are ADORABLE! Why are you always complaining about them?" I asked her, finding them extremely cute. **(the third one down in maroon instead of navy here**

w w w. follow the fashion different- garmentdress- styles/ japanese- and- korean- school- uniforms . html **without the spaces) **

"You like them?" Chrys, Kat and Is wondered with disgusted looks at my taste in clothing.

"Well, yeah. They're not the worst uniforms in the world," I told them. They nodded, never having thought about that.

"So, what's the dress code?" I asked.

"Girls _**must**_ wear skirts, hair accessories are allowed, no scarves or belts," Kat explained. I nodded. It was decent enough.

"Any rules on shoes?" I wondered.

"No," Percy admitted. I grinned.

"You shouldn't have said that Perce," Ricky said, seeing my smile.

"Why?" my brother was now wary as he shot me a glance.

"Your sister, otherwise known as my girlfriend, has a shoe problem," Ricky kissed my forehead.

"I do not!" I gasped, not only at the statement, but also at the fact that my boyfriend had shown affection in public. He normally wasn't that type.

"You kind of do," he smiled apologetically. I rolled my eyes playfully.

"So, where are we going for shoes?" I was dying to know.

"Um…" Percy trailed off. Annabeth groaned and took his keys.

"Hey! Those are mine!" he whined.

"I know," was all Annabeth said before walking toward the counter. We got three weeks worth of the same uniform, and Percy got his wallet the same time I started to dig in my purse.

"Ariadne Penelope Jackson, NO," my brother used my full name. My jaw went slack.

"Perseus Allen **{3}**Jackson, YES. I have my own money, I can pay for things on my own. I'm not helpless," I argued, using his full name as well.

"Why do you have to buy your own things?" he wondered, chuckling at the fact that I wanted to.

"Because I won't get anywhere in life if my family buys me my spot," I said.

"Oh, I understand Ari, my bad," he apologized, putting his wallet back into his pocket. I grinned and paid for my own clothes. Then Annabeth led the way back to the Hummer so that we could look for me and my shoe addiction some shoes. We went to Famous Footwear where I got a pair of shoes that would look cute with the uniform, and bought them.

"Only one pair?" Ricky teased. I stuck my tongue out.

"I may like shoes, but I'm still sensible," I playfully sneered.

"Mhmm, because a sensible girl would date a Hermes child," he leaned down to kiss me.

"Ok, partially sensible," I amended, kissing him lightly. He pulled away and smiled. He stood up fully, and I frowned, I couldn't reach his lips anymore.

"Later," he laughed. I smiled, liking that answer.

"So, where are we going?" I asked again.

"Well, tonight was the last night of the camp session, so we're going home," Percy answered. Chrys and Kat nodded. I started to, when I realized something.

"Wait, where are Is and I going to go?" I wondered.

"They can stay at my place. There's a guest bedroom, and I'll take the couch," Ricky offered.

"You guys can't stay there alone…" my brother sighed.

"We can take care of ourselves!" I pouted.

"Ari, I don't think this is a good idea…" Percy announced warily.

"Why?" I was confused.

"Because, Mom, she wants you to be at home, in the apartment with us," Percy answered.

"Can I go over to Ricky's whenever?" I questioned.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Where will Is be staying?" I asked.

"With us of course! You guys are perfectly capable of sharing a bedroom," he said. He was right too, but I would be worried about Ricky, so, I was about to ask the biggest favor when I got to the apartment.

"Ok," I sighed, "Ricky, can we have one last underwater bubble talk?" I smiled up at him, and he nodded.

Once we got back to camp, Ricky and I high tailed it to the lake and dove in, clothes and all.

**Review, subscribe, favorite, and wait for more!**

**1. Remember the makeover from last time, yeah, that's what that's referring to. **

**2. This is a real store in my hometown that sells school uniforms. **

**3. I read online that even though Percy's middle name isn't mentioned in the books, that it is Allen, so I'm using that for reference here.**

**~FG**


End file.
